Selena Lupin-Black: Flower of the Moon
by Accalia Silvermoon
Summary: On October 31, 1980, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin gave birth to a daughter. Exactly one year later, James and Lily Potter were murdered along with little Lena, leaving Sirius and Remus heartbroken. The only survivor was the Potters' fifteen month old daughter, Aurora. But is everything truly what it seems? Warnings: Female Harry, gay pairings, abuse, and evil/manipulative Dumbles!
1. Introduction

**Selena Lupin-Black: Flower of the Moon  
**** By: Accalia Silvermoon**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a man who wanted a child more than anything else in the world.  
Unfortunately, this seemed to be impossible, as the man, one Remus John Lupin, was not only gay, but also a werewolf.  
And everyone knew that even if a man could conceive, which was uncertain, it was against the law for a werewolf to have a child.

One morning in early February, Remus was standing in the sitting room, staring wistfully out the window at a young mother pushing a baby carriage.  
'I would give anything to have a child of my own,' the werewolf thought longingly, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

Remus was 19 years old with light brown hair and deep amber eyes eyes that seemed to search into your very soul.  
His husband, Sirius Orion Black, was lightly tanned with long, curly black hair that fell to his shoulders and gray eyes with slight hints of silver that sparkled with mischief.  
The two men had been together for four years before Sirius had proposed to Remus.  
They had now been married for six months.

Suddenly, Remus felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong, love?" Sirius asked in concern.  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
"It's nothing, Siri."  
Sirius frowned disapprovingly and Remus sighed.  
"It's just...I see all those new mothers pushing baby carriages and I just wonder why we can't have a child."  
Sirius sighed.  
"Because the Ministry are a bunch of idiots."  
Remus didn't say anything else, he just nodded and turned back toward the window, looking depressed.

Sirius bit his lip.  
"Remmy," he pleaded softly.  
No reaction.  
"Remmy, please!" he choked out, his throat oddly tight.  
Tears were now streaming down Sirius's face.  
"Remmy, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!" Sirius sniffled.

Remus sighed.  
"I'm not mad, Siri, just a little depressed."  
Sirius nodded glumly, then abruptly brightened.  
"Hey, do you want to try and get pregnant?"  
Remus laughed slightly.  
"Okay."

That night, Sirius and Remus tried everything.  
They took fertility potions, had sex repeatedly for hours on end, and even cast a spell to increase their chances of conceiving.  
By the time the sun rose the next morning, both men were thoroughly exhausted.

About two months later, Remus began suffering from extreme amounts of nausea and frequent headaches, as well as severe pain in his lower back.  
The werewolf was also experiencing a constant need to pee.  
Honestly, he had gone to the bathroom at least six times in the past hour!

Grumbling under his breath, Remus gingerly got to his feet and left the kitchen, where he'd been eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream with fresh raspberries, chopped almonds, and jalapeno peppers.  
He'd read in a magazine last week that his symptoms were possible signs of pregnancy.  
Now all he had to do was cast a Pregnancy Detection charm.  
If he was indeed pregnant, his stomach would glow a light periwinkle blue.  
If he wasn't, then nothing would happen.  
Trudging up the stairs and into the bathroom, the werewolf took out his wand and cast the spell.

For about five minutes, nothing happened.  
Then, just as Remus was about to cancel the spell, his stomach suddenly began to shine with a soft blue light.  
The werewolf stumbled backward in shock, his wand falling from his loosened grip.  
How was this possible?

Soon, however, shock turned to joy.  
He was pregnant!  
Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Sirius!

Remus shoved the door open and ran down the hall.  
Bursting into the bedroom he shared with Sirius, the werewolf bounced up and down on the bed like an overexcited puppy.  
Sirius groaned and rolled over.  
"Remus? Whassamatter" he mumbled sleepily.

"Siri, Siri, Siri!" Remus shouted excitedly.  
"Guess what?"  
Sirius cracked an eye open.  
"Mmm?"  
Remus plopped onto his chest with an "oomph!"  
"Siri, I'm pregnant!" the werewolf squealed happily.  
"Mmm," Sirius murmured sleepily, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head underneath his pillow.  
"That's nice, love, now lemme sleep!"

Remus pouted and snatched the pillow, also yanking away the bedcovers.  
"But Siri..." he whined pleadingly.  
There was no answer.  
Sirius was already asleep again.

Approximately six months later, Remus, wearing only a nightshirt, was resting on the sitting room sofa when he suddenly started experiencing agonizing cramps in his lower abdomen.  
Half a second later, he felt something warm and wet trickling out from between his legs.  
"SIRIUS!" the werewolf screeched.

Two seconds later, the door burst open to reveal a panting Sirius Black.  
"What is it, love?" Sirius exclaimed worriedly.  
Remus gritted his teeth against the sharp pain in his stomach.  
"The baby's coming!" he ground out painfully.  
Sirius's eyes widened.  
"O-okay!" he squeaked.  
"I'll just be right back!"  
He made a quick exit through the floo.

Ten minutes later, Sirius flooed back in, accompanied by a motherly looking woman in a mediwitch's uniform.  
"Okay, love, Madam Pomfrey's here to help us get the baby out," he said soothingly.

Remus nodded and gritted his teeth again as another wave of pain shot through him.  
"Well, can we please hurry up and get it over with?" the werewolf snapped irritably.  
Sirius nodded and motioned the mediwitch over to the couch.

"Okay, dear," Poppy said after examining him.  
"You're fully dilated and the baby's crowning.  
On the count of three, get ready to push."

Remus nodded and the mediwitch continued.  
"One...two...three...PUSH!"

Remus pushed with all his strength, gasping with effort.  
"Good!" Madam Pomfrey encouraged.  
"Now again!"  
And he did so, panting from the strain.

"Okay, Remus, the baby's almost out, give me one last push!"  
The werewolf pushed as hard as he could.  
There was a long pained groan and then, for a few torturous seconds, Remus heard nothing but silence.

The werewolf began to panic.  
What was wrong?  
Had something happened to the baby?

Suddenly, the sharp, piercing wail of a newborn baby filled the room and Remus nearly cried with relief.  
The baby was alive!  
"Congratulations, Remus!" the mediwitch exclaimed cheerfully, cradling a squirming blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms.  
"It's a girl!"

Remus smiled tiredly and held out his arms for Poppy to hand over the baby.  
Gazing lovingly at the tiny face with it's little button nose and perfect rosebud lips, the werewolf placed a soft kiss on the wispy hair, before returning his attention to the mediwitch.

"Her name is Selena," Remus said quietly.  
"Selena?" Sirius came over to the couch.  
The werewolf nodded, smiling softly at his daughter.  
"Selena Amaryllis Lupin-Black."


	2. Teething Troubles

**Chapter Two: Teething Troubles**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Four month old Selena Lupin-Black screamed at the top of her lungs, her scrunched up face deep red as she wildly flailed her arms and legs around in distress.  
Remus sighed tiredly as he gently bounced the little girl in his arms.  
"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you, Cub?" the werewolf murmured softly.

"Lena fussing again, love?" Sirius poked his head through the doorway.  
Remus let out a faint chuckle.  
"'Fussing' is putting it mildly, Pads! I swear, if I didn't know otherwise, I would think she was part banshee, what with all of her shrieking!"  
Sirius grinned. "That bad?"

As if in answer to her father's question, the baby let out yet another piercing wail and Sirius glimpsed a tiny flash of white in the infant's mouth.  
"Hey, Rem, look at this..." the Grim animagus said quietly as he coaxed his daughter's tiny mouth open.  
To both parents' surprise, there was a tiny sharp white object beginning to poke through the front left corner of the child's bottom jaw and her gums were red and swollen.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
Remus squinted. "It looks like she may be teething, Pads. And if she is, then it's very likely that we won't be getting much sleep for a while."  
"Why not?" the gray-eyed man enquired.

Remus rubbed the baby's back soothingly as she whined irritably, her tiny face streaked with tears.  
"Because babies who are teething generally experience some pain and discomfort, and therefore cry...a lot! The pain doesn't go away until the tooth comes through, which can take anywhere from a couple of days to several weeks."

Selena whimpered again and the werewolf sat down in the rocking chair next to the four month old's crib.  
The young parents didn't know it yet, but the next two weeks were going to be hell on earth.


	3. First Words

**Chapter Three: First Words**

"C'mon, Lena, say Daddy," Sirius begged the eight month old baby perched on his lap.  
"Say Daddy!"  
Selena just tilted her head curiously to one side, causing the animagus to groan in frustration and flop backwards on the sofa he was sitting on.

"Stubborn kid!" Sirius grumbled.  
"Why does it have to be this bloody difficult just to get her to say one single word!"

As if on cue, Remus stepped into the room, causing the black-haired man to let out a large breath of relief.  
"Thank Merlin you're here!" the animagus sighed.  
"Trouble with Lena?" Remus asked, snickering.

Sirius glared.  
"It's not funny!" he whined.  
"Sure it's not!" the werewolf smirked.  
Sirius just pouted.

"How's my precious little Moonflower, hmmm?" Remus cooed lovingly, gently taking the little girl from Sirius and bouncing her in his arms.  
Selena squealed in delight.  
"Mama!"

Sirius's jaw dropped.  
"Remmy, she was supposed to say Daddy!" the animagus protested weakly.  
But Remus just ignored him, cooing happily at his clever little cub as the child giggled.

**Author's Note: I know I said at the end of Chapter Eleven of Consequences of a Full Moon Mistake that I wouldn't be posting any more chapters for any of my stories until GendryaCaesar posts Chapter Two of Summer of Tears, however, as she was kind enough to PM me what parts she's gotten done so far, I've changed my mind.**


	4. Birthday Disasters, Part 1

**Chapter Four: Birthday Disasters, Part One**

"Not the girls, not the girls, please, I'll do anything!" Lily Potter begged desperately, tears streaming down her face as she stood protectively in front of the crib holding her daughter and goddaughter.  
Earlier that afternoon, Selena Lupin-Black had celebrated her first birthday.  
After the party, Sirius and Remus had brought her over to her godparents' cottage in Godric's Hollow for a playdate with James and Lily's fifteen month old daughter, Aurora.  
They were due back in twenty minutes.

"Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort snarled.  
"No! Not the girls, not Aura and Lena, please, kill me instead!" Lily pleaded stubbornly.  
"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord hissed, pointing his wand at the foolish mudblood.

Lily Potter crumpled to the floor and Voldemort moved forward, sneering down at the two screaming babies.  
One baby was chubby with a tuft of messy red hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes.  
The second baby was smaller with soft black hair and sapphire eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the nursery.  
He cast the curse a second time and the redheaded brat's screams instantly ceased as her tiny body went limp, her large hazel eyes now staring lifelessly back up at him and her tearstained face still filled with fear.

The Dark Lord smirked at the dead body of fifteen month old Aurora Lily Potter and raised his wand for the final time.  
But when he cast the Killing Curse on baby Selena, a bright silver glow erupted around the little girl and the curse rebounded, painfully ripping Voldemort's spirit from his body and leaving the black-haired baby with a bleeding cut on her forehead in the shape of the Triple Moon.

Not ten seconds later, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the room and rushed over to the crib, quickly placing a glamour on the dead baby to make her identical to little Lena.  
Then he picked up the real Selena, wrapped her in a blanket, and disapparated with her to Number 4 Privet Drive where he glamoured her to look like Aura and laid her on the doorstep before heading to the Ministry to announce that James and Lily Potter had been murdered along with young Selena Lupin-Black, and that Lord Voldemort had been defeated by the fifteen month old Potter heiress, Aurora.

**Author's Note: Yes, I do realize that amber eyes (Remus) combined with gray eyes (Sirius) usually do not result in sapphire eyes like Selena's.  
However, in this story, Remus's eyes didn't turn amber until after he became a werewolf.  
Before that, his eyes were a light crystal blue which he recieved from his father.  
His mother, on the other hand, had sapphire eyes that Selena inherited.**

**As for those who do not know what the Triple Moon is, it is a Wiccan symbol that represents the Triple Goddess (Maiden, Mother, and Crone) as the waxing, full, and waning moon.  
This symbol is associated with feminine energy, mystery, and psychic abilities.  
It is often worn by High Priestesses during Wiccan rituals and ceremonies.**


	5. Birthday Disasters, Part 2

**Chapter Five: Birthday Disasters, Part Two**

Sirius and Remus apparated to Godric's Hollow, ready to pick up Selena.  
When they got there, however, Remus let out a horrified scream as he saw the Dark Mark floating above the house.  
The werewolf rushed inside, Sirius hot on his heels.

Sirius collapsed next to the dead body of James Potter lying sprawled at the foot of the staircase and Remus raced past him, bursting into the nursery where he saw Lily's body lying in front of Aurora's crib near a smoking pile of robes and a charred wand.  
The twenty-one year old flew over to the crib and let out a howl of pure agony as he saw his cub lying motionless, her beautiful sapphire eyes staring lifelessly up at him and her unnaturally pale face still filled with fear.

Remus broke down in tears as he lifted Selena's lifeless little body out of the crib and cradled her to his chest, collapsing to his knees.  
"Lena, darling, wake up!" the werewolf begged desperately as he rocked the one year old back and forth in his arms.  
"Come on, sweetheart, please wake up!"  
But Selena's body remained limp, her eyes were completely empty of all life, and her skin was growing colder by the second.

Remus shakily got to his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks as he left the nursery with his daughter's corpse clutched tightly to his chest.  
"Sirius," the brown-haired werewolf gasped out, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
The animagus rushed over, letting out a low cry at the sight of Remus.  
"Rem, where's Lena?" he demanded wildly, his gray eyes burning with barely restrained panic.

Remus crumpled to the floor, Selena's body wrapped in a tight embrace as his tears fell on her lifeless face.  
"Lena's gone, Sirius!" the werewolf choked out tearfully.  
His shoulders heaved with the force of his sobs.  
"She's dead!"

Sirius paled and his eyes filled with tears.  
"No..." the animagus moaned in despair.  
But even as he tried to deny it, he could clearly see his daughter's body lying limply in Remus's arms, her eyes completely empty of all life.  
"No!" the black-haired man sobbed brokenly.  
"Oh Gods, why Lena? Why did she have to die, she was just a baby, for fuck's sake..."

Beside him, Remus was still crying.  
"Oh Merlin, Lena!" the werewolf sobbed, completely devastated.  
"Oh God, my baby, my sweet, sweet baby..."  
He rocked back and forth, refusing to let Selena's body go.

"My beautiful, precious baby...oh, my poor little cub!" Remus wept heartbrokenly.  
"Oh Gods, why couldn't I have died instead?"  
As Sirius apparated away, determined to kill Peter as punishment for his daughter's death, Remus remained on the floor in tears, the werewolf feeling like his heart had been ripped out, stomped on and cut into millions of tiny pieces before being incinerated.


	6. 15 Years Later

**Chapter Six: Fifteen Years Later**

Sixteen year old Aurora Lily Potter lay miserably on her bed, staring dully up at the ceiling.  
It had been three months since Sirius had fallen through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries and the redheaded girl blamed herself.

Aura's birthday had been three weeks ago and for the first time since the summer before her third year at Hogwarts, she hadn't recieved anything.  
No cards, no presents, nothing.

But that was fine, Aurora decided, as she rolled over onto her side.  
She didn't deserve anything anyway, it wasn't Ron and Hermione's fault.  
Still, it would have been nice to at least recieve a letter asking how her summer was going.

Other than the letters that she was forced to send to the Order every three days, she hadn't sent Hedwig out at all, except to order her sixth year school supplies from Diagon Alley.  
Of course, the Order didn't write her back.  
Why would they?  
It wasn't like she was anyone worth writing to.

A single tear slid down Aura's face as she closed her eyes, trying to sleep.  
Just one more week until September 1st, then she could get out of this hellhole.


	7. Back to School

**Chapter Seven: Back to School**

Aurora sighed sadly as she heaved her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.  
It was the start of yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As she lugged the heavy trunk down the corridor, Aura let out a shuddering, choppy breath, her injured ribs protesting loudly.  
She found an empty compartment at the very end of the train and immediately collapsed into a seat.  
Her hazel eyes swam with tears as she leaned her head back against the seat, trying to get comfortable.

Over the summer, the Dursleys had taken the abuse to a new extreme.  
Aurora was beaten daily, fed once every two weeks, and raped every night by both Vernon and Dudley.  
She had cuts, bruises, and scars covering nearly every inch of her body and her back was a torn and bloody mess from last night's whipping.

The day before, Vernon had decided to give her a parting gift and had beaten her until she could barely breathe.  
She just knew that half of her ribs were completely crushed with the splinters puncturing at least one of her lungs.  
She was fairly sure that there was some damage to her internal organs as well.

As the scenery outside changed and the sky faded to black, Aura slowly sank into unconsciousness, eternally grateful that the sharp, stabbing pains in her chest were quickly being chased away by the darkness.


	8. Fevered Revelations

**Chapter Eight: Fevered Revelations**

"-rora?"  
A faint voice penetrated the comfortable haze of darkness that surrounded her.  
"-rora, can...hear...me?"

Aura let out a weak groan, burying her burning face further into the soft, blessedly cool robes that smelled vaguely of chocolate.  
She could feel an icy hand resting gently on her forehead for a split second before it was abruptly jerked away as its owner let out a low hiss.  
"Too hot...don't like it...taking her to Poppy!"  
Why did the voice sound so worried?  
But before her muddled brain could attempt to figure anything out, everything was pitch-black and silent once again.

Remus ran hurriedly through the corridors, Aurora's limp form clutched tightly to his chest.  
Even through his robes, the werewolf could feel the burning heat emitting from the redhead's skin.  
With every minute that passed, the sixteen year old grew infinitely hotter.

He glanced down at the pale face which was practically soaked with sweat and sped up.  
Turning the last corner and bursting into the Hospital Wing, Remus carefully laid his charge on a bed.  
"Poppy!" the werewolf called frantically.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, glaring disapprovingly at the shabbily-dressed man.  
"Really, Remus, the sorting's barely..."  
She broke off as she spotted the redheaded girl lying unconscious on a bed.

"Oh my!" the mediwitch gasped in dismay as she took in Aurora's fevered appearance.  
"What in Merlin's name happened?" Poppy demanded worriedly.  
Remus shook his head helplessly.  
"I don't know!" the werewolf choked out, sitting next to the sick girl and gently stroking her sweaty hair.  
"I found her like this in one of the compartments on the train. Merlin, Poppy, her temperature was through the roof! Will she be alright?"

As if in answer to his question, blood started pouring out of Aurora's mouth.  
Poppy waved her wand and a piece of parchment appeared.  
"Eight crushed ribs with splinters embedded in left lung, four additional broken ribs that pierced right lung, ruptured spleen, fractured skull, severe concussion, high fever, anal tearing, cuts, bruises, and scars covering eighty-five percent of body, broken right leg, shattered left ankle, both shoulders dislocated, fractured collarbone, broken pelvis. three broken fingers on right hand, fractured left wrist, cracked cheekbone, broken jaw, split lip, two knocked out teeth, blood poisoning, and severe internal bleeding...Good Lord, how on earth is this child still alive?" the mediwitch gasped in horror.

Remus was instantly shooed out of the room and forced to wait for four hours as Madam Pomfrey did her best to heal Aurora.  
When he was finally allowed back inside, the werewolf was led to a private room where the first thing he saw was Aurora lying motionless in the bed, barely breathing and hooked up to a ventilator with an oxygen mask taped over her nose and mouth.  
On the left side of her bed was a heart monitor.

Poppy sighed tiredly as Remus sank into a chair next to Aurora's bed.  
"I've healed everything that I could, but the blood poisoning has caused her fever to rise so high that she's slipped into a coma.  
With the way that her vitals are looking, I'm afraid she only has a few hours left."

Remus paled.  
"Surely there must be something you can do..." the werewolf pleaded, tears streaming down his face.  
The mediwitch shook her head sadly.  
"I'm very sorry, Remus, but the only thing that even has a chance of saving her is the living blood of a parent or close magical relative.  
And we both know that Aurora is the last of the Potters."

Remus shook his head stubbornly.  
"There's a spell to reveal a person's closest living magical relative, right?" the werewolf questioned.  
Poppy nodded.  
"Yes, but..." the mediwitch began.  
"Then cast it!" Remus demanded furiously.  
There was no way he was letting Aurora die.  
She was all he had left.

Reluctantly obeying, Poppy looked down at the piece of parchment and gasped.  
"What is it?" Remus asked frantically.  
The mediwitch just shook her head wordlessly and handed him the parchment.  
Glancing down at it, Remus felt his head spin as he stumbled backwards.

_Name: Selena Amaryllis Lupin-Black _  
_Date of Birth: October 31, 1980 _  
_Parents: Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black _  
_Closest Living Magical Relative: Remus John Lupin_

Remus's brain was reeling.  
What was going on?  
Lena was dead, she'd died fifteen years ago.  
He was the one who'd found her body, for Merlin's sake!  
Unless...the child whose tiny white coffin he'd buried wasn't Selena...

There were two babies there that night; the Potters' daughter, Aurora, and his little Lena.  
True, the dead baby's features were identical to Lena's, but that could easily be faked with a glamour charm or a bit of Polyjuice Potion...  
And Dumbledore had already taken Aurora to Privet Drive by the time he and Sirius had arrived at Godric's Hollow.

Now that he thought about it, Dumbledore had always held a strange interest in Selena, much more than he had with Aurora.  
Who was to say that Dumbledore hadn't glamoured Aurora's body to look like that of Lena before taking the real, very much alive Selena to Number 4 Privet Drive and doing the same to her?

Remus shook his head furiously.  
No, he was being stupid.  
Dumbledore wouldn't do that, would he?  
But no matter how much Remus wanted to deny it, it was beginning to look like Dumbledore had done just that.  
The only question was...why?


	9. Fiery Hallucinations

**Chapter Nine: Fiery Hallucinations**

Everything was hot, so excruciatingly hot.  
All Aurora could see was the bright orange flames that surrounded her on all sides.

As the young girl shrieked and writhed in pain, the fiery shape of a massive dragon suddenly appeared, flying straight at her.  
Aura screamed and ducked, the dragon soaring harmlessly overhead before abruptly wheeling around for another attempt.  
Large hazel eyes growing wide in terror, the sixteen year old turned to run.  
However, before she could even move, a burning spark of pain shot up the redhead's right leg and she fell to the ground.

Aurora struggled frantically, trying to get away from the burning heat.  
However, her desperate struggles soon weakened as a dark haze slowly took over her mind.  
She was floating away, slowly sinking down to the bottom of a deep, dark lake.  
She knew she was drowning, but she couldn't muster up the energy to care.  
Above her, she could see a bright light shining dimly through the murky, watery darkness.

"Selena!"  
A faint voice drifted into Aura's rapidly darkening vision.  
Who was Selena?  
The voice seemed to be talking to her, but her name was Aurora...wasn't it?

However, before she could ponder that for more than a few seconds, she felt her mind growing dark.  
"Lena...have...fight!"  
There it was again!  
"...don't...leave..."

Aurora frowned in annoyance.  
She didn't want to fight anymore.  
What she wanted was for the voice to go away and leave her alone.  
She was so tired, all she wanted to do was rest here in this peaceful darkness forever.  
Then, nothing.


	10. A Mother's Worst Fear

**Chapter Ten: A Mother's Worst Fear**

Remus's eyes filled with tears as he watched his daughter fighting for her life.  
The blood transfusion had been performed an hour ago, with shocking results.

Almost as soon as Remus's blood had been injected into Selena's body, her wildly curly red hair had become black and wavy, her eyes had changed from hazel to sapphire, and the Triple Moon-shaped scar in the center of her forehead took on a faint silver glow.  
Madam Pomfrey had informed him, however, that whether or not Selena would survive was still uncertain.

Suddenly, Selena's body seized up on the bed as her breathing started coming in weak, shuddering gasps.  
Remus let out a choked sob.  
"Come on, Lena, you have to fight it!" the werewolf pleaded brokenly, reaching out to hold her limp hand.  
"Please, Cub, don't die."  
A single tear slid down his cheek.  
"Please don't leave me."

Mira let out another shuddering gasp and then everything went silent.  
Madam Pomfrey made a note on her clipboard.  
"Time of death, 1:32 a.m."

For a moment, all Remus could do was stare uncomprehendingly at his daughter's still form, her chest no longer rising or falling, the silvery aura emitting from her scar now completely extinguished, and the single straight line going across the screen of the heart monitor.  
Then the werewolf let out a howl of pure agony as he collapsed over Selena's motionless body, sobbing uncontrollably.


	11. A Tearful Reunion

**Chapter Eleven: A Tearful Reunion**

Aurora's jaw dropped in astonishment.  
She was standing in a large grassy meadow with gentle hills covered in wildflowers, tall, leafy trees laden with fruit of every known variety and even a few unknown ones, and a lovely crystal-clear lake.

Still trying to process what she was seeing, Aura dazedly wandered over to the lake's edge and sat down.  
As she stared into the water, Aurora nearly fainted in astonishment as she caught sight of her reflection.  
She had wavy black hair that went halfway down her back and sparkling sapphire eyes.  
Her previously heart-shaped face was now more ovular with high cheekbones, a long, slender nose, and perfect rosebud lips.  
She was beautiful!

As she stared, mesmerized, at her reflection, Aura felt a soft hand resting on her shoulder.  
Slowly turning around, her eyes grew wide and filled with tears.  
"S-Sirius?" she whispered disbelievingly.  
The Grim animagus smiled sadly and Aurora let out a shriek and jumped on him, causing Sirius to fall onto his back with a yelp as the sixteen year old girl immediately burst into tears, burying her face into his shoulder and clinging tightly to his shirt.

Her emotions completely out of her control, all Aura could do was cry as Sirius gently stroked her hair, tears streaming down his own cheeks as well.  
She wept for what seemed to her stressed and exhausted mind like hours, never ceasing, until she finally ended up crying herself to sleep.


	12. It Begins

**Chapter Twelve: It Begins**

"Remus, please eat something!" Poppy begged for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"I'm not hungry," the werewolf muttered dully, staring miserably at his untouched plate.  
It had only been fifteen hours since Selena had died and all Remus could think about was his beautiful baby girl lying cold and lifeless under a stiff white sheet in the Hospital Wing's morgue.

Suddenly, he jumped up and strode quickly out of the Great Hall, practically running through the corridors, Poppy racing after him.  
Bursting through the small door next to the infirmary, Remus walked over to the bier holding his daughter's corpse and gently lifted the limp, unmoving body into his arms, not even bothering to replace the sheet covering her.

"Remus John Lupin, just what do you think you're doing, young man?" Poppy screeched indignantly.  
"I'm taking her to my quarters!" the werewolf announced determinedly, not even sparing the mediwitch a single glance as he left the morgue, Selena's silky hair cascading over his shoulder like a curtain.


	13. Grief and Mourning

**Chapter Thirteen: Grief and Mourning**

Remus leaned against the ornately carved headboard of his daughter's bed, staring dully ahead at nothing in particular.  
The werewolf had moved Selena's body into his quarters and gently laid the black-haired girl on the elegant, queen-sized four-poster bed made of dark cherry wood with Persian-blue bedding and canopy, lavender pillows, and silver curtains in the guest bedroom that Dobby had so kindly stationed next to Remus's own room.  
The walls were a pale lilac, slowly darkening to a deep midnight-blue as they reached the dark indigo ceiling that was sprinkled with stars.

The werewolf barely registered the hard wooden frame against his back or the velvety comforter beneath him.  
All he noticed was the weight of the motionless body lying in his arms, slumped against him in the mockery of sleep.  
Remus lovingly carded his fingers through the dark hair as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Selena's skin was warming from the prolonged contact with her mother's body heat and if he tried hard enough, the werewolf could almost believe that his cub was still alive.  
But then he would look down and see the still chest and unnaturally pale skin, reminding him that she was dead.  
Remus let out a shuddering sob and pulled his daughter's body closer, his tears dripping into her long, silky hair as he wept bitterly.

**Author's Note: Persian-Blue actually is a real color!**  
**It's somewhere between Denim-Blue and Cobalt-Blue on the color scale.**


End file.
